Hold Me
by Bungle Smee
Summary: COMPLETE Songfic to savage garden's 'hold me'. why do we never realise what is in front of us until it is too late? its useless and contains suicide


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters, places and theories from the potterverse belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to savage garden. I think the story is my own but i've read so much fanfiction i can no longer remember what is mine and what belongs to someone else, so sorry if i stole it.

an:i know this is useless but i think it turned out quite well for it being my first fanfic as i have no writing talent. hope it isn't too awful.

* * *

**Hold me**

He stared into the silver eyes of his lover, desperately wishing that he could stop the words coming from his own mouth. "We can't do this anymore! it's causing too much trouble."

_Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this_

"Is this because I refuse to switch sides?" Harry was unprepared for the venom in the blonde's voice and found himself unable to hold his gaze.  
__

_Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
And secret hiding places_

Trying to keep the quiver out of his voice and still avoiding Draco's gaze, he attempted to convey how he felt. However he couldn't get the words out and suddenly realized that tears were trailing down his cheeks. He wished for a moment that the blond would wrap him up in a tight embrace, before remembering that the other man rarely showed any signs of affection and certainly not to him.  
__

_I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man  
The silence stretched on. It was suffocating him_

_Hey  
More than angry words I hate this silence  
It's getting so loud  
Well I want to scream  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
It's getting hard to breathe  
_

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he turned and fled the tower not realizing that he dropped something in his haste. Draco picked up the box only to find a delicate platinum ring inside. It was inscribed with their initials and yesterday's date...the day Harry found out that Draco was betrothed to Pansy Parkinson.. 'That's what he was so nervous about!' Draco suddenly remembered the words to a song Harry always listened to.  
__

_So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a golden diamond ring  
I'm willing to do anything  
To calm the storm in my heart_

Draco suddenly felt himself sinking as he rushed to Harry's rooms, hoping that he hadn't done something stupid.  
__

_I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe  
_

He burst into Harry's room only to find a bleeding lump lying in the middle of the room.  
__

_I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

Harry looked up into silver eyes and suddenly felt at peace has he felt a soothing voice washing over him. "My love!" he breathed before succumbing to an eternal slumber. Draco's reply fell on deaf ears.  
__

_Do you remember not long ago?  
When we used to live for the nighttime  
Cherish each moment  
Now we don't live we exist  
We just run through our lives  
So alone  
That's why you've got to hold me_

Staring down at Harry's serene face, he could suddenly recall every moment thay shared vividly and realised he couldn't imagine his life without the dark haired knight. He let his eyes trail over the dagger on the floor before grabbing it and trailing precisely down his arms.  
__

_Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
And secret hiding places_

He held Harry tightly to himself as he felt the remains of his life drain away, realising that they were not enemies and that he would have changed sides in an instant, and not have thought twice about it, if only Harry had asked. He would have denied his father's wishes for him to marry Pansy.  
__

_I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

High above the earth to souls found one another and joined together in a joyful burst of light and music that only they could hear. And they remained as one for all eternity.


End file.
